1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for treating the running surfaces of skis, particularly for grinding the running coating and the steel edges of skis. The arrangement includes a rotating grinding member in the form of a grindstone or grinding belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arrangements of the above-described type are known. When skis are manufactured and serviced, conventional treatment procedures are the grinding of the ski running coating and of the steel edges, the beveling of the steel edges on the side of the running surface, the sharpening of the steel edges on the outer sides and also waxing of running surfaces. These treatment procedures utilize grinding belt machines, grindstone machines and grinding machines with grinding members of steel equipped with diamonds or cubic boron nitride. The treatment machines listed above are arranged in a chain for the production of skis and are connected to each other by means of automatic feeding units and conveyor belts.
If a ski is to be serviced, the above-described grinding procedures are difficult because a ski is then equipped with a binding and may frequently have near the front thereof a protecting device to prevent skis from crossing over each other.
Accordingly, the upper surface of the ski is not plane and the above-described treatment of the skis is difficult. In the past, this difficulty was overcome by placing a type of template on the upper surface of the ski. This template is an arc-shaped strip having the width of a ski. This strip is placed on the upper surface of the ski and extends in a bridge-like manner over the fittings which are screwed or glued to the ski surface, such as, bindings, cross-over protecting devices or the like. The strip then serves as a contact pressure and running surface for a feed roller.
However, the use of such a template in the treatment of used skis is disadvantageous for several reasons. The manipulation of the ski with the template is not safe because the template may slide off the ski surface. Pressure differences occur because of the different angles of incidence of the grinding member when the skis are manually guided. The feeding speed is also not constant. In addition, it is not possible to automate the treatment if several treatment steps are carried out.
German Auslegeschrift No. 2,204,216 describes and shows an arrangement for cutting a longitudinal profile in longitudinally moved workpieces, particularly for the manufacture of cores of skis of plastics material. The workpiece is a strip of plastics material which initially has a constant height over its entire length. In this prior art arrangement, the strip of plastics material is to be cut to a wedge-like longitudinal profile. The strip of plastics material is pressed by means of a pressure roller against a plane-milling cutter, wherein the distance of the pressure roller from the cutter is adjusted for producing a wedge-like longitudinal profile. A feeding device is used for advancing the strip of plastics material. This feeding device includes rollers which grip the strip of plastics material between them. A pressure roller exerts a vertical pressure against the strip of plastics material and presses the latter against the rotating workpiece. The other rollers, on the other hand, have the purpose of exerting forces in the plane of the strip of plastics material and in its longitudinal direction in order to ensure its transport through the cutting tool. The strip of material is wound onto a supply drum or supply roller and the strip is pulled from the decelerated drum or roller. A guidance of the strip is not required because the strip cannot move to the side. Finally, it should be noted that German Auslegeschrift No. 2,204,216 does not show or describe a machine for the treatment of skis, but rather a cutting machine for the manufacture of a component part of a ski, i.e., a strip of plastics material which is wedge-shaped in the longitudinal direction and which serves as a component for the core of a ski.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for treating the running surfaces of skis which does not have the disadvantages of the arrangements described above.